


spooks

by SaidtheSilence



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Magic Pines, am i capable of writing cohesive stories with linear plots? apparently not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidtheSilence/pseuds/SaidtheSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're seventeen and they can hear the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spooks

**Author's Note:**

> this is me?? throwing prose at you??/ because im emo about gravity falls at 11 pm and i want magic pines so badly also teen pines also slightly-creepy magic teenagers doing strange things at night as a gang of mystery solvers

One night, he lets her paint miles of charms into his arms, black and endless, spun into constellations and swirling designs that never really look the same twice. He drinks their parents’ whiskey and feels the burning in his flesh, but he’s been hurt worse before, and the ink hides scars from years of mysteries.

They grow tall and lanky, shoulders broad and limbs long, and somehow she makes it look elegant where he looks clumsy, and he's jealous but he can’t change that she carries more glory inside.

She learns to weave words into her yarn, makes scarves with poetry inside to protect their friends, whispers things into half-knit sweaters as old people stare on public busses, a teenage girl charming clothing with heavy words.

 

* * *

 

She smiles and she jokes and she giggles like a child, but they haven't been children for years and scars line her shoulders - battle wounds, when he was too late to form a plan and she was too slow in reciting a spell and they were clumsy, careless, a pair of dumb kids in way over their heads with a legacy of mystery and monsters at their backs.  He laughs alongside her and ink traces over scars on his spine, nasty pale lines, stitched up with fingers meant for soft things, not needles and hard liquor from Stan's desk.

The forest speaks to them.  The trees whisper warnings in the darkness and beasts roam the trails, and they sit in branches and watch the sun rise over a spooky little town and he wonders what they'll do when they're older and she wonders what the town will do when they're gone.  He clutches a journal to his chest - his own, a pine tree carefully inscribed on the front - and thinks of gods and wishes and dead things.  She twirls ribbon through her fingers and it glows under the sunlight, ethereal and magical, and she drops one to the ground and tulips grow from the mossy floor, glittering with impossible things.

 

* * *

 

The ghosts of the town are fewer, now, but there are still the old haunts, watching over the mysteries to tell the next newcomers.

 

* * *

 

 

Things glow and hum and hiss and growl and Dipper writes answers to everyone's questions and Mabel fixes things that weren't broken and Stan never seems to get older, just infinitely wiser and even more cryptic, and Soos grants wishes, just not his own.

Candy charms trinkets and sells good luck to strangers.  Grenda bakes happiness into pastries everyone can't stop eating.  They laugh and talk all night on the streets with Mabel, and lights flicker sometimes around them but it never is strange because they're the scariest things out there.

Wendy roams the forests at night and twirls weaponry like a warrior.  Robbie lays on graveyard grass and reads the stars every Thursday night.  Monsters never leave the woods and stay lurking in the deep waters, away from the college kids with ancient swords and vendettas.

Pacifica tells stories she’s collected, memories inscribed in crystals piled around her floor, glowing and humming and whispering through the candlelight, smiles like she’s got a secret, and disappears for days to them but years to her, and she always returns with a new history to remember.

 

* * *

 

No one looks twice at the tattoos lining his skin, like they were all just waiting for the day it would happen.  She never says why she gave them to him, but he knows its to keep him safe, because she has too much life and he has not enough but they both know they couldn't live long without each other.  He gives her knowledge and she gives him safety and they both sit on the porch, lit by just the moon, shoulders bumping together, watching the universe swirl around them.

They don't think they'll ever leave this spooky town.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all the tattooed!dipper art and teen!pines art and magical things and mysteries and my own gravity falls playlist because i love myself and everything i do


End file.
